Too Blind To See It
by Marie Cullen 12
Summary: The Sadie Hawkins Dance was the chance Bella needed to finally go to a dance with her crush. Only after the dance does she realize she's got a whole other thing coming. She's crushing on her dates brother and she hardly even knows it yet. This is their story.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

**BPOV**

The memory is clear in my head.

_Hey, who do you like?_

_I like Jasper, your brother. _

_Really? That's cool, you guys would be cute. _

_Yeah… thanks. _

The only problem is I don't like Jasper, the boy who I asked to the Sadie Hawkins dance. Not anymore. I like him, Edward. But he'll never know it…cuz I won't tell him…and he's too blind to see it…

This is my story.

**Hello, **

**Are you ready to delve into Bella's world? You are in for a rollercoaster then. Please review and tell me whether I should continue. **

**Toodles, **

**MC 12**


	2. The Mysterious Flower

Ch. 1

The Mysterious Flower

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked. I wrote his name on the back of the card and folded it in half in a flourish. I handed it to the girl sitting behind the desk. Kate and I walked away and sat down at our lunch table.

"It'll be fine. It's just a flower anyway and if you're that worried that he'll think it was you than I'll just say I sent it." Kate said.

I picked up my half eaten sandwich and took a bite. This week was send a friend a flower week. Forks High was always trying to raise money and I had fallen into their trap. The posters had been up all over and everywhere I looked I would see a sign that convinced me to buy one. The first day I saw it the idea had popped straight into my head. I would send Edward a flower. Obviously Kate had the same idea because the same day, she rushed to my locker to tell me her idea. Which of course was the same as mine.

We had planned it carefully. Edward didn't know her handwriting as well as he knew mine so she wrote out the note. We waited until the cafeteria was mostly empty before sending it. I paid the money and now it was sitting in a pile on the desk in the corner of the lunchroom. I was freaking out. What if he got weirded out and thought I was nutcase? I couldn't live with that. I snuck a glance at his table and looked as long as I could with out drawing attention to myself.

I had developed a crush on Edward and he was as dense as a rock. I dropped subtle hints and he either ignored them or was just oblivious. Kate placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look rather pale." She stared at me until I met her gaze.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe that I actually did that. I sent him a freaking flower." I groaned. "I need to get some air. Wanna go outside?" I suggested. She nodded and we collected our things before heading out the back door to the courtyard.

"I mean think about it. How many people actually know you sent it?" She asked. I thought.

"Not that many, I only told a few of our close friends. I didn't even tell Jess because I know she would hate me." She nodded in agreement.

"Well how bad can it really be? As long as you don't tell, there's no way he can connect it back to you. Plus, I think he secretly likes you and is just waiting for you to make the first move."

"You just keep thinking that." I muttered. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ran right into something rather solid. I fell backwards on my butt and glanced up to see what I'd hit.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." A soft voice filled my ears. It was Edward. He held out his hand.

"Haha. It's fine. I was just deep in thought." I laughed. I saw Kate watching me closely and I gave her a face that said back off. She left but didn't go that far away.

"What were you thinking about? Or whom, should I ask? My brother, I hope? He's crazy about you, ya know." He pulled me to my feet.

"Really? I find that hard to believe." He let go of my hand quickly and I was slightly disappointed. His hands were warm and soft.

"Yeah, he talks about you constantly. Do you see how pretty her hair is? She's so good at French, isn't she?" He laughed and I laughed too. He was so easy to get along with. "It's comical really. But I don't mind at all because I can tell he's serious. And I know he's seriously thinking about asking you out."

"Are you kidding me?" I stopped in my tracks. "Like on a date?" I screeched. He grinned at my expression. Obviously convinced that I was shocked beyond disbelief because I was excited.

"Yep. But pretend to act surprised or he'll know I spilled the beans." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Of course." I said quickly, feigning a smile. He caught it though.

"Hey, don't worry about it. He likes you. Seriously." He encouraged. I nodded and shook my head.

"I guess it's just hard to wrap my head around."

"That's understandable. I would be to if you told me something like that." He ran his fingers threw his hair as he talked. "So I've been meaning to ask you about something. There's this odd rumor going around that someone's sending me a flower. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

My stomach plummeted. How had word gotten around so fast? I had just sent it ten minutes ago. There was no way someone saw it because there was no one around when I had. Kate and I had made sure of that. My face must have shown its surpris because he didn't wait for my answer.

"You didn't did you. Dammit. It's been driving me crazy all week. And you don't have any idea?" He pressed.

I shook my head. "No. None at all." I said in a voice that sounded very unlike mine.

**Hey guys! So this is my new story! I hope you guys like it and please review! **

**And if you haven't you should check out my other story for twilight: NURSING LOVE. I would really appreciate it if you would and leave a review! :D**

**-Marie**


End file.
